narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinen Uchiha/Genin
Shinen Uchiha (うちは真円, Uchiha Shinen) is a Genin-class shinobi of Amegakure, descending from a branch of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. This branch of the Uchiha has resided in Amegakure since the Third Shinobi World War, having been displaced by the aforementioned war. Amegakure, being a village known to take in war refugees and criminals, granted these Uchiha safe haven. Able to flourish in their new home, these Uchiha, of course, grew in number over time, spawning three generations, the most recent of which Shinen belongs to. This young Uchiha is a member of Team Kijo, a subordinate of Kijo Fukeshū and comrade of Magai, his childhood friend from Ame's Ninja Academy, and Masamune, Team Kijo's resident samurai descendent. Despite his young age, Shinen is considered to be an up-and-coming shinobi in Amegakure, displaying prodigal talent. He and his team are considered talented enough to participate in the upcoming Chūnin Exams. =Appearance= =Personality= =History= =Abilities= As a Genin-level shinobi, Shinen's abilities are rather basic, though he is noted for his exceptional talents in using them. These talents mainly lie in his use of Ninjutsu at this stage, though he posses the basic overall skills expected of a Genin and is excellent with rudimentary Kenjutsu. Ninjutsu Making up the bulk of his arsenal, ninjutsu is Shinen's greatest asset. His above-average Chakra reserves and control, compared to the average Genin, are impressive, and thus make ninjutsu a natural specialty for him. For such a low level shinobi, Nature Transformation Shinen is known among Amegakure's Genin for his proficiency with Fire Release. Capable of mastering the Uchiha clan's rite of passage technique as an eight year old child. His Fire Release techniques dominate his ninjutsu arsenal, and are his trademark, go-to techniques in the the heat of battle. His mastery of his elemental affinity is impressive. Despite only learning techniques up to a basic C-level, his sheer skill with using and controlling them at such an early age is an indicator of his talent to other, more experienced ninja. Kenjutsu Under Kyōki's tutelage, Shinen became well-versed in basic Kenjutsu. A recurring theme with his abilities, his talent lies not in extensive mastery, as he is a mere pre-adolescent Genin, but his strong grasp of the basic mechanics. When wielding his tantō, a gift handed down to him from his cherished "older brother," his movements are swift, fluid, and precise. When activating his Sharingan, his perceptive abilities enhance his swordplay skills to a noticeable degree. In fact, his teammate Masamune notes that when he and Shinen cross blades after the Uchiha has activated his clan's famous eyes, his mastery of the fundamentals rivals his own. Taijutsu A facet of the shinobi arts left unexplored for Shinen, he is passable in taijutsu nonetheless. He is noted for the swiftness and agility that dominates his taijutsu style. As it is not an area that he excels in, he often simply uses taijutsu to hold off foes in close quarters combat in tandem with his Sharingan. Given his perceptive abilities, his use of counteroffensive and defensive taijutsu is excellent Genjutsu Technique/Tool List *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson *Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades *Manipulated Shuriken Technique *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Chakra Flow *Body Flicker Technique *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Transformation Technique *Water Surface Walking Practice *Tree Climbing Practice *Kunai *Shuriken *Wire Strings *Tantō =Trivia=